plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sunflower
|PvZ2 = }} Sunflower (GW2 - Słonecznik) to podstawowa roślina produkująca słońce. W każdej grze z serii jest drugą roślinką jaką otrzymujemy. W części pierwszej i drugiej przed aktualizacją 1.7 produkuje 25 słońc co 24 sekundy, a w Adventures co 15 sekund. W drugiej części, po aktualizacji 1.7, roślina ta produkuje teraz 50 słońc. Etymologia Nazwa 'Sunflower' pochodzi od słonecznika. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Sunflower Sunflowery są niezdbędne do produkcji słońca. Stawiaj ich jak najwięcej! Produkcja słońca: Normalna Słonecznik nie może się oprzeć bujaniu się w rytm muzyki. Co to za bit? Cóż, to życiodajny jazzowy rytm Ziemi wybijający w częstotliwości, którą tylko Sunflower może usłyszeć. Koszt: 50 Odnowienie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 50 'Wytrzymałość: '''Normalna '''Odnowienie: '''Szybkie Sunflowery są niezbędne do produkcji słońca. Stawiaj ich jak najwięcej! Po wypuszczeniu jej pierwszego głównego filmiku na YouBulwie ''Zombies On Your Lawn, kanał Sunflower rozkwitł z całą esencją zabawy. Aktualnie dopieszcza swoje nadchodzące reality-show Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance. Ulepszenia thumb|Twin Sunflower, ulepszenie Sunflowera Plants vs. Zombies Ulepszeniem Sunflower jest Twin Sunflower. Produkuje on 50 słońca i możemy go kupić po poziomie 3-4 za 5000$. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food thumb|100px|Efekt Plant Fooda na Sunflower Kiedy użyjemy Plant Fooda na Sunflower, wyprodukuje ona naraz 150 słońca. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Słonecznik produkuje 150 słońca i parę złotych monet. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Sunflowery najlepiej stawiać jest na 1 i 2 lub 2 i 3 linii od domu. Na dłuższych poziomach powinniśmy ulepszać je do Twin Sunflowerów. W nocy bardziej opłaca się sadzić Sun-shroomy. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Taktyka w tej części się nie zmienia, ale tym razem absolutnie nie wolno brać ich na poziomy Dark Ages. Gdy otrzymamy Twin Sunflowery lub Sun-shroomy bardziej warto stosować te później zdobyte. Giant Sunflower 'Giant Sunflower '(z ang. Gigantyczny Słonecznik) - roślina, którą można zobaczyć w usuniętej minigrze Big Time. Kosztuje 50 słońca i jest większa od zwykłego słonecznika. Daje 2x więcej słońca (50), czyli tyle samo co Twin Sunflower. Big Time W usuniętej minigrze Big Time, Giant Sunflower występował z innymi dużymi roślinami - Giant Wall-nutem i Giant Marigold. Wspomniany Giant Sunflower działał identycznie co Twin Sunflower. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Giant Sunflower był tańszy. Jeśli gracz wejdzie do Suburban Almanac po przejściu Big Time, zobaczy Giant Sunflowera. Ciekawostki *W Plants vs. Zombies 2, zwykłe Sunflowery produkują tyle samo słońca co Giant Sunflowery (ale tylko po aktualizacji 1.7, ponieważ wcześniej produkował tyle co w PvZ1 i w Adventures). Galeria Ciekawostki Ogólne informacje *Sunflower jest jedyną rośliną, która potrafi posługiwać się mową ludzką. *Sunflower jest uważaną za pierwszą damską roślinę w serii. *Sunflower, wraz z Peashooterem i Wall-nutem, jest jedną z najpopularniejszych roślin, najpewniej dlatego, że występuje w każdej grze z serii i pojawia się np. na okładkach gier czy w innych mediach. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Na Zombatarze OnLine Sunflower ma żółte listki (otaczające jej głowę). *Limitowana edycja Game of the Year zawierała figurkę Sunflowera. *Ubranka Sunflowera do awatara można było kupić na XL Marketplace. *Gdy gracz po raz pierwszy rozegra level 2-1, wybierze Puff-shrooma, ale nie wybierze Sunflowera, wyskoczy mu wiadomość "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?" (dosł. Teraz jest noc, będziesz potrzebował Sunflowerów jak nigdy dotąd. Czy chcesz rozegrać mimo to ten poziom?) *W teledysku odgrywanego po ukończeniu Trybu Przygody, Sunflower śpiewa piosenkę, której głos użycza Laura Shigihara. Podczas śpiewania roślina porusza się szybciej niż normalnie, dotrzymując rytmu piosenki. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Sunflower jest jednym z sześciu roślin występujących w zwiastunie "Plants vs. Zombies 2", które walczą z zombie. Pozostałe rośliny to: Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Bonk Choy, Peashooter i Wall-nut. *Pomimo tego, że Sunflowera otrzymujemy jako drugą roślinę, w Almanacu jest pierwsza. *Sunflower, wraz z Peashooterem i Wall-nutem jest jedyną rośliną mająca kostiumy wyłącznie podczas określonej pory roku, święta, itp. **Są to jedyne rośliny, które nie posiadają stałego kostiumu. *W opisie Almanac, "Youtuber" jest parodią YouTube'a. Słowo "tuber" z angielskiego oznacza bulwę. *"Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance" jest nawiązaniem do serii "So You Think You Can Dance" (amerykańska wersja You Can Dance – Po prostu tańcz). *Sunflower jest jedną z sześciu roślin, które są w pełni naładowane na początku poziomu. Pozostałe rośliny to Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Moonflower, Gold Bloom oraz Electric Currant. **Przypadkowo, wszystkie rośliny (oprócz Electric Currant) produkują słońca. *Nie można jej używać w chińskiej wersji w Dark Ages. Zobacz też *Słońce *Twin Sunflower *Primal Sunflower *Śpiewny słonecznik *Sun-shroom *Moonflower en:Sunflower ru:Подсолнух Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Player's House Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny produkujące słońce Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time